Cure for the Common Cold
by ichigogyunyu
Summary: Mokuba has a cold so Seto decides to stay home and help him to feel better by comforting him, but just how does Mokuba want to be comforted? Tabloidshipping, Yaoi and Incest. Short ONESHOT.


_A/N: Just a cute little fic I came up with when I had a cold a few months ago. Just written in a nutshell because I needed some fluff in my life :D If you feel like you wanna add more or make your own story like this than feel free, just let me read it! Anyway, this is a far cry from PTFMP (speaking of which, this is like my second oneshot in two days after me not updating in like a year!), but it's just as good in a different way. _

**Cure for the Common Cold  
Pairings: Seto/Mokuba (Tabloidshipping)  
Warnings: Incest, Yaoi  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did, I'd be able to screw the rules because I'd have money.  
(Yeah, I don't own the Abridged Series either, duh.)**

"Nii-sama, you love me, right?" Mokuba asked him while cuddling up against his brother's strong chest to become nice and snug. Kaiba was silent for a moment and blinked once at his little brother in confusion, then raised a hand to flick his fingers at the small boy's forehead. "Ow!" He cried out and glared at him. Seto snorted indignantly.

"That is the most ridiculous question you have ever asked me, Mokuba! Of course I love you," The CEO assured him softly. The dark haired boy chuckled and sniffed.

"Well that's good because I drooled and snotted all over your shirt while I was asleep, Nii-sama," he told him and giggled. Seto gave a small smile and looked down at his now dirty shirt.

"It's alright, Mokuba. You're sick."

"You shouldn't stay in it though." The younger cooed and tugged at the end of the garment.

"No?" Kaiba asked in amusement.

"No. So, take your shirt off." The older brother gave him a look that made him laugh then he began coughing violently. Mokuba groaned. The common cold had to be the most annoying sickness in the world. Seto's strong hands moved downwards and to the end of his shirt, beginning to pull it over his head. He tossed the garment aside carelessly then turned back to his brother. The teen sighed and put his hands on his brother's chest, feeling the muscles there. Kaiba rose an eyebrow. His little brother could be very manipulative at times.

"Even with a cold," he began but then trailed off as he felt his little brother's hand on his belt. Seto looked at him wearily, and he grinned back at him. Then, he sneezed. Seto grabbed a tissue off of the table beside him and held it to Mokuba's nose. "Blow," he commanded and Mokuba groaned.

"Nii-sama!" The younger whined but with a cold look from his older brother, he blew into the tissue without further protest. "Ugh," he said as soon as Seto removed the tissue and tossed it into the garbage bin.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah," the stormy-eyed teen responded. Then, Kaiba leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his younger brother's lips. Mokuba grabbed the back of his head and tried to deepen it, but Seto wasn't having it and he pulled back. Then, he pulled his brother's head back into his chest and stroked his long hair gently.

"Mokuba," he began with a hint of exhaustion in his tone. "You've got a cold, at least wait until you're feeling better."

"You just don't want to get my cold," he argued back.

"I don't catch colds, Mokuba. We've been over this already. I just don't want to make you any worse. Look at yourself," he said and caressed his cheek lightly. "You're clearly not well."

"I want you to make me feel better, Nii-sama," Mokuba whined at his older brother. The start of a smile tugged at Kaiba's lips but he refused to let his amusement in his brother's naive antics show, lest Mokuba notice and use it to his advantage.

"Oh, and how do you suggest I do that?" He asked, trying to mask the huskiness in his voice but failing miserably as the bulge in his pants become more and more apparent as time passed. The younger grinned and ran a hand down his brother's abs softly before he reached the heavy belt buckle keeping his pants up. The teen very slowly unbuckled it and managed to weasel the hand into his pants and boxers to take a firm grip on his older brother's half-stiff erection.

"You could start by putting this to use, Seto," the raven-haired teen responded. The smile on his face hadn't faltered and he looked extremely cheeky. This was something Kaiba could not tolerate. The CEO growled lightly and pounced so that he was now on top of his younger brother. He pinned the left wrist down, then the right before moving in for a passionate kiss. Mokuba struggled to get free, but Seto wasn't having it. He ground his hips into the younger boy's and Mokuba let out a strangled mewl of satisfaction. Just then, his nose started leaking and he sniffed to stop it. Kaiba noticed and switched both of his younger brother's wrists to one hand so that he could grab a tissue with the other. With surprising tenderness compared to his last few dominant actions, he wiped his nose and made him blow again.

"It's not fun having a cold, is it?" He asked gently and tossed the tissue into the bin without even looking. It went straight in. Mokuba shook his head.

"No," he groaned then began to cough. He tried his best to hold it in. He had worked so hard to convince his big brother to agree to this, so why would he want to undo it. Seto held a hand to his mouth so he could cough into it. Seto only gave him reprimanding look when he pulled his hand away. Mokuba pleaded him with big puppy dog eyes. "Please, Seto?"

"Alright, but if you want me to stop just tell me," he told his little brother. Mokuba purred happily.

"That won't be necessary, Nii-sama." Seto smirked and began to unbutton the baby blue nightshirt his brother had on. Then, he ran his hand up his thin frame only to stop and toy with one of his nipples. He slid it in between his fingers, making the raven-haired Kaiba moan and arch into his older brother instinctively. Seto's icy-blue eyes darkened with lust at Mokuba's reaction and so he lent in and took the nipple into his mouth, sucking gently on the hard nub. The younger gasped and would've entangled his fingers in his brother's soft brown hair, had his hands still not have been restrained. Very slowly, Seto began to kiss down his stomach. He licked around the navel then expertly pulled down his brother's pants to his ankles in less than two seconds. He grinned at the Pokemon boxers his little brother wore and tore then off before taking the hard erection in his hand and pumping it. "Nii-sama! Ugh, so good!" Mokuba cried and lifted his hips to try and get more of the delight his brother was giving him. "More, please, Seto!"

"More?" He asked darkly and Mokuba nodded hurriedly then moaned loudly as the KaibaCorp CEO took the throbbing cock into his mouth. Seto bobbed his head up and down on his brother's shaft, all while using his free hand to fondle his balls as well. The younger teen panted, desperately wanting to thrust into his brother's hot mouth. He stared down at Seto with half-lidded eyes, the sight of the chestnut haired beauty sucking him off making him all the more hotter for it. Much to soon, Seto pulled away and Mokuba whined at the loss.

Seto reached across the nightstand and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He squeezed a fair amount into his hand and lifted Mokuba's legs so he could ease one digit into his entrance. The raven-haired teen moaned at the sudden intrusion but longed for something more. He thrust against his brother's finger, urging him to continue on. Seto smiled and added the second digit, then the third to make sure his younger brother was sufficiently prepared. The last thing he wanted to do was deliberately hurt his little brother. Kaiba crooked up the middle finger to brush against Mokuba's prostate, making him see stars and buck against it. Seto would make sure he hit that spot over and over again to give the smaller boy the most pleasure he possibly could. He quickly tugged down his boxers.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly as he coated his painful erection with a generous amount of lube before placing it at Mokuba's entrance.

"Yes, Nii-sama, please! Give it to me!" The teen whined and Seto smirked, more than happy to comply. He slowly eased himself into his brother's tight heat, resisting the urge to thrust in as hard as possible into the welcoming warmth. He wouldn't hurt him. Finally, he was fully inside and give Mokuba a moment to adjust. Stormy eyes looked up at him with love. "Seto, please." He rocked back and forth to try and speed up his brother's rhythm. The elder began to thrust mercilessly into the smaller teen.

"Ugh, Mokuba!" He groaned in pleasure as the heat that surrounded his cock continued to tightened around him every single time he hit Mokuba's sweet spot. The younger Kaiba began to pant and only then did Seto let go of his wrists, which were a little red from being gripped so tightly for such a long period of time, and began pumping his cock in time with his hard thrusts. With the other hand he shifted his little brother so that he was on a different angle which allowed him to get a better pace and hit his prostate even harder than before. Mokuba mewled and screamed in absolute delight.

"Right there, Seto! Nnghhh! YES!"

"Fuck!" He swore as he felt his release impending. The only thing holding him back was waiting for his brother to come first. He started to pump his cock even harder, striving to make Mokuba reach orgasm. Seto could barely see straight anymore. The sight of his brother's mouth wide open with screams and moans, and his face flushed red from exertion made him lose all control. He pounded Mokuba's ass without reprieve.

"Seto! Seto, I'm coming! I'm – Ah!" He exclaimed as he blew his hot load all over his older brother's hand and splattered their stomachs with the sticky substance. Finally, Seto moaned and came into his brother's body.

The young CEO was careful to shift his weight so he didn't crush Mokuba as he laid on top of him from exhaustion. Then, he pulled out and rolled beside him. They both struggled with the covers before finally pulling them over them and cuddling underneath them. Seto wrapped his hands in his little brother's long raven hair lovingly. Mokuba purred happily.

"Well, Nii-sama, I think you've done what they've been trying to do for hundreds of years!" The younger brother exclaimed tiredly as he snuggled into his big brother happily. The CEO cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what is that, Mokuba?" He asked, then yawned as he got comfortable under the covers. His eyes fluttered shut and he just barely heard his brother's response before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"You found a cure for the common cold."

_A/N: Oh my god, I am so happy with this one! Please review! I'll love you forever … and maybe you'll get a hug from Mokuba. Isn't he just so damn adorable?_


End file.
